Casino gaming continues to expand throughout the world. The Internet and mobile devices have accelerated the growth of gaming. While there are numerous popular games of chance in the market, it would be beneficial to develop a gaming system and method involving spinning tops to generate random outcomes.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a system and method for conducting a casino style game utilizing a pair of spinning tops to generate random outcomes upon which players may place wagers. Beneficially, the game is played upon a gaming table akin to a blackjack table. Virtual spinning tops may also be used in a digital, virtual or online environment.